Imprinting On the Enemy
by LexieCole
Summary: This is an Embry imprinting story on an OC character that I've created. Lots of fluffy bits included, to be continued


Imprint on the Enemy

A Twilight fanfiction by LexieCole

**SUMMARY: **This is Embry's imprint story on an OC who is an unlikely pairing for him. But the fanfiction is better than the summary, I promise you! Lots of fluffy moments! Pairing the Quileute boys with OC characters.

**Twilight – Rated: T – English – Romance/Drama **

**Chapters: 2 – Complete**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC characters and plot. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyers. **

**Author's Note: This takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is born and imprinted by Collin. An unknown culprit has been building up newborns and letting them loose in Washington for an unknown reason. **

Half-blood

In Emily Young's house at around midday, the Quileute boys await to change duties in patrolling the perimeter around La Push. The newlywed Mrs. Ueley was baking more muffins in the small kitchen, the aroma of chocolate venting around the room. Sam and Embry were out on their shifts.

"Oh, man, smell that!" Paul said in a muffled voice, his mouth full of chocolate. "And I don't mean Emily's cooking"

"Here comes the half-blood!" Emily clasped her hands together and ran out the door.

Quil, Jared, Paul and Jacob followed her outside, a funny smell tingled their noses. As Seth and Leah were catching up with family issues, the gang was two short.

Outside of Emily's small home, the source of the strange smell stood patiently, leaning on the hood of a black Maserati. It was a fair-skinned girl of 5'8" height with long, wavy hair that reminded Emily of autumn leaves. Her grey-blue eyes were warm unlike the rest of her kind. Annabelle Mason was a half-vampire who is related in someway, to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen; Jacob's frenemy. But the complicated thing that Jacob has to accept is that Embry had imprinted on Annabelle.

"Did the bloodsuckers send you?" Paul snickered.

Anna made an amused face and shrugged it off. "Carlisle sent me to tell you about our run in with a newborn," she said, ignoring Paul's raised brow at Carlisle's name. "He thought you'd want to know"

The girl looked around curiously.

"Where're Sam and Embry?"

Emily blinked out of a trance. "On patrol round the treaty line"

A small smile played upon the corner of Anna's lips at the sound of Embry's name and she hid it away in embarrassment.

"I think we should wait for Sam and Embry to get back" Jared said, scratching his head slightly.

"Why?" came a low, deep voice from behind them.

Emily ran for him. "Sam!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes silently and looked away at their reunion. Anna met eyes with Embry and a smile grew on their faces as he strode to stand behind Anna and encircled his muscularly arms around her frame. They stood in that position as she talked.

"A few hours, a newborn crossed our side of the treaty," she began, suddenly all serious. "We managed to…maintain her for a little while"

Paul snickered. "What d'you mean 'maintain'"

Annabelle closed her eyes and leaned back against Embry's warm torso. "She threatened Dani, Bella's daughter; Rosalie destroyed her"

"Are you alright?" Embry ducked his head and whispered into her ear.

She nodded before continuing. "Apparently, this mystery commander is killing and changing newborns for fun" her mouth twitched with disgust, her sharp canine teeth showing slightly. "The killings in Northern America is increasing more rapidly the 'people' are getting agitated"

"Well, I wouldn't blame them!" Sam snorted coldly. "If don't stop this soon, the country will be over run with bloodlust newborns"

Quil looked around the circle. "What do we do?"

"Jared, Paul and I will try to sniff out anymore newborns in the area," Jacob ordered calmly. "Quil guard the house, Sam, Embry, you've done enough patrolling right now, get some rest"

Without further ado, Embry, Annabelle, Sam and Emily went back into the house as the others disappeared into the dark forest. As Emily and Sam went upstairs for a shower, Embry laid down on the lounge with his head resting on Annabelle's lap. She twined her lacy fingers in his short, dark brown hair and hummed a familiar tune to their song.

"Embry?" Anna stopped humming

Embry looked up into her grey eyes. "Yes, Anna?"

She breathed in. "Have you ever thought about…getting marriage?"

Embry sat up and looked around. "Well, with Emily and Sam tying the knot, yeah, I do" he examined the expression on Anna's face. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing" she heaved a heavy sigh and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, I just realized, tomorrow's Friday"

Embry smiled. "Tomorrow's your birthday"


End file.
